


Preventing

by czarwriting



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Supernatural Elements, That tag was mostly a just in case, but you never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarwriting/pseuds/czarwriting
Summary: When Asami comes home to find his beloved Akihito dead, his world crumbles. However, the universe seems to think that Akihito died too soon and sends Asami back in time. Now, Asami and his two closest friends have one week to prevent his lover's murder.





	1. Heatbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter of the new and improved story. There are some parts that are the same and some are totally different. However, the plot is still the same. 
> 
> I will keep the other chapters up until I can replace then.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

The silence that permeated throughout the limo was heavy and try as they might, the three occupants were having a hard time ignoring the tense atmosphere. It didn’t help that one was dead set on ignoring the other two, waving away any and all attempts of conversation.

The man with the golden eyes glared at the person sitting in front of him, wishing him gone. As if sensing his thoughts, the man smirked and rested his chin against his hand.

“Now, now Asami.” The man shifted his long black hair from one shoulder to the other, “No need to get testy. I just wanted to check on my dear Akihito.”

Asami’s glare intensified, however that was the only reaction the long haired man received. He clicked his tongue and leaned back.

Asami took that moment to pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from inside his coat. Lighting it with practiced ease, Asami leaned back let out a deep breath, smoke curling around his mouth.

Eyes shifting toward the small window that divided the driver’s seat from the rest of the vehicle, Asami leaned forward, pressed a small button near the corner of the window, and spoke for the first time since leaving the airport, “Kirishima. Take the quickest route home.”

A static filled ‘Yes Asami-sama’ came through the speakers built into roof.

The limo fell back into silence. The only thing heard being the soft breaths of the occupants and the low rumble of the engine.

A sigh shattered the quiet that blanketed the car.

The long haired man spoke up, “Are you just going to ignore the fact that I’m here? I really expected more from you.”

Asami refused to look at the man, knowing that if he did, the other would win their small game and he was not too keen on losing.

“I do not see a reason to acknowledge you Fei Long. You invited your self along. As far as I am concerned, there is no one in this car with me. Besides Kirishima of course.”

Asami hid his smirk behind his cigarette, he had won this round.

“You are just upset because you won’t have dear Aki to yourself tonight. How immature of you O’Great Dragon.”

Asami barely repressed his growl and crushed the cigarette butt in his hand ignoring the pain that spiked in his hand.

The next round went to Fei Long.

Asami carefully reconstructed his mask and leaned back against his seat.

When Fei Long realized he wouldn’t get another rise out of him, he sighed and slumped back against his seat.

Barely any time had passed before the rumbling of the car game to a stop.

The static filled the car once again, “Asami-sama we have arrived.”

The sound of three car doors being opened and closed rang throughout the parking garage. Asami was taking minute to himself while straightening his suit jacket and fixing his hair when he heard a chuckle.

“My, my _Asami-sama_.” Fei Long mocked, his lips quirking up, “I never knew you were so vain.”

“That’s coming from you.” Asami’s voice matched his face, cold and impassive.

Fei Long smirked. Asami’s tone may seem indifferent but Fei Long’s words had been deemed worthy of a response. He could not wait to see how many more remarks it would take until Asami’s patience was wore thin enough to break.

A cough interrupted their standoff and two pairs of eyes turned to the dutiful assistant.

“I think that it would be more prudent if we put the conversation on hold until we reach the penthouse.” Kirishima pushed his glasses farther up his nose, “Besides Akihito is waiting.”

Asami would never admit it, but his could feel his body relaxing at the thought of seeing his little lover once again. A week was too long to be apart from his kitten. Of course, his body was also having other reactions to the thought of Akihito.

Ignoring his companions, Asami made his way over to the elevator that would bring him home.

Kirishima and Fei Long barely made it to the elevator before it closed, much to Asami’s displeasure.

The tense atmosphere radiated off Asami, seemingly only affecting Kirishima.

When the doors opened a minute later, it was to an empty hall. Immediately, Kirishima and Asami had their hands on their weapons.

Fei Long followed suit, though voicing his question as to why.

Kirishima answered, “There is always a guard here, standing watch.”

Understanding sparked in Fei Long’s eyes.

The first confirmation that something was wrong appeared when the reached the door. The electronic lock that helped keep Asami’s home safe had a bullet hole through the middle, exposing the wiring that lay underneath. Next to it, the door was cracked open.

As soon as the entered the penthouse they were face to face with the second confirmation.

The corpse of the guard who was supposed to protect Akihito.

He was lying face up, a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. The carpet around him captured the blood that had flowed, causing it to turn the color a deep brown.

Around the guard there were obvious signs of a struggle. The couch was on its side. The TV shattered. Glass blanketed the ground. Bullet holes littered the floors and walls.

It was clear the guard did everything in his power to protect Akihito.

In the end, he was not strong enough and was overpowered by his opponent.

Asami’s throat was constricting. For the first time since he was a child, pure fear was spreading throughout his body.

“Akihito!” His lover’s name was ripped from his throat before he had a chance to asses the rest of the situation.

Asami’s voice echoed throughout the halls, his own voice the only answer he received.

He was about to tear through the rooms looking for his lover when Kirishima put a hand on his arm.

“Do you hear that?”

Titling his head to the side, Asami listened. After a couple seconds he shook his head.

“No wait.” Asami turned to look at Fei Long who was mimicking his earlier actions, “It sounds like running water.”

Not wasting another second Asami ran towards the room and its connecting bathroom.  He could hear the footsteps that followed him but paid no attention to them, his top priority finding Akihito.

He tore through the room and slammed the bathroom door open, only to be frozen in shock at what he saw.

“Aki..hito….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I accidentally deleted the comments from the first chapter and I am SUPER sorry if I accidentally deleted one of yours.....


	2. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost identical to the first version of it. There was nothing that I really wanted to change about this chapter, I felt that it was exactly as I wanted it to be.

Asami was supposed to die first. That’s how it was supposed to be. He would die, if not by the hand of one of his so-called business partners, then by a fatal wound. Or all those years of smoking would finally catch up to him.

But it was ok. He had everything in place. Ready for that moment. He had updated his will a year ago when it became clear to him just how much he loved Akihito. He left everything to him. His money. His businesses. His name. Everything he had would become Akihito’s the second he died.

He knew that Akihito would be devastated. He also knew that he would live through it. Akihito, whether he liked to admit or not, had been preparing himself for the moment he was told that Asami had died. But he wouldn’t be alone. He would have his family, his friends, and even Kirishima and Fei Long to lean on. One day, Akihito would have been able to move on.

Never in Asami’s wildest dreams would he have thought that he would be the one to have to live without Akihito.

But here he was, standing in the doorway of his flooded bathroom, watching Akihito’s limp body float in the bathtub. No matter how much his mind was screaming at him to get to his lover, to make sure he was ok, his body was frozen. Because the rational side of his brain, the side that wasn’t screaming itself raw, knew there was no way Akihito was alive, and he didn’t want to make it right. But he knew, he just _knew_.

Akihito’s entire face was submerged under the red stained water, only the top of his head was visible. The faucet over the bathtub was still on, causing water to slosh in the tub, slowly covering up the rest of Akihito.

Asami won back control of his body in a split second. He ran over to Akihito, his feet making small splashes everytime they hit the tiled floor. He fell to his knees at the edge of the tub, not caring about his custom made suit, then plunged his hands into the water.

His hands quickly found Akihito’s side, but when he gripped him and pulled in an effort to get him above the water, he found that Akihito’s body wouldn’t budge. Asami tried again and again but no matter how hard he tugged and pulled on his lover’s body it wouldn’t move.

Asami was on the verge of falling apart completely when he felt hands on his arms jerking him backwards. 

Asami growled and jerked away from the arms that were attempting to hold him still. He had to get to Akihito. He needed to be sure that he was alright. Why couldn’t they understand that?

Asami fought and struggled like an animal trying to break free of its restraints. There was no strategy in his movements, only desperation for the freedom he sought.

He could feel blunt blows dealt to himself and his two companions as he injured them and himself in his struggle. Any pain that he might’ve felt was nonexistent, his world narrowing down to Akihito’s barely visible body.

His vision expanded to the rest of the world when two sets of strong hands grabbed his shoulders and threw him to the floor. Slowly he looked up to see an enraged Fei Long and a worried Kirishima.

 He didn’t know what he must of looked like, but it made Fei Long’s anger disappear in a second.

 Fei Long slowly knelt down in front of Asami, “Ryu….” Fei Long swallowed and looked away, his voice lowering even further, “He’s...He’s tied down Asami.”

Asami looked over Fei Long’s shoulder at Akihito. He stood up and stumbled his way back over to Akihito.

Slowly, he slid his hands back under the water and felt around for the ropes that were tying him down. Asami started with Akihito’s legs and found thick cords wrapped around his ankles and drilled into the tub. He found the same thing was done to Akihito’s wrists, as well as deep cuts that went from the palm of his hands to the inside of his elbow, and his neck.

Asami choked back a sob he didn’t know he had.

Whoever killed him wanted to make sure he got the job done.

Fei Long and Kirishima knelt down next to him on either side him, each brandishing a small pocket knife. Without a word they both starting cutting into the cords, careful not to hurt Akihito’s body any further.

A few minutes later the last cord, the one around Akihito’s neck snapped and Asami was finally able to lift him out of the blood red water, out of the tub, and into his lap.

Akihito’s head lolled to the side, and his arms were limp and resting in awkward positions.

“Akihito..” Asami voice was quivering as he slowly shook the body in his arms, “Come on. Come back. It’s ok. Please….please just come back.”

Asami went on like this until Kirishima put his hand on his shoulder. Asami looked at him and allowed himself to cry for the first time since he was a child as Kirishima shook his head.

He clutched Akihito’s body as close as he could and sobbed.

Asami’s sobs gradually came to a stop and soon he was just rocking back and forth in a soaked suit on the bathroom floor.

He only looked away from Akihito’s body when a light began to blind him. Asami glanced to the side and let his mouth gape open at what he saw. 

Above the bathtub, a light blue light was hovering and moving as it arranged itself in different shapes.

“Do you see that?”

Fei Long and Kirishima, who were mourning in their own way until now, voiced their agreement.

As all three of them were watching, the light began to change shape again, this time forming a question. 

_Would you like to save him?_

Without a second’s hesitation Asami shouted, “Yes!”

The question glowed then the light shot out all around them, blinding them.

Then the world turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be shy when it comes to commenting. Your comments are my writing fuel ^_^


	3. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new and improved version of chapter three!! I really hope you guys like it. <3 Now onto the rest of the story!

The world around Asami slowly came back into focus. The black edges around his field of vision were receding and giving way to the colors and shapes that made his surroundings. It was soon clear that Asami was still in the bathroom, but it was also clear that everything had changed.

Fei Long and Kirishima were no longer with him.  There was no sign of the blood that stained the bathroom floor, walls, and tub…..Akihito’s body was no longer in his arms.

Asami felt his stomach twist.

If Akihito was no longer in his arms where was he? Was he still alive? Did it fail?

The panic and pain at finding Akihito dead intensified at the thought of failing to save his lover. Tripping over his own feet in his rush to find Akihito, Asami tore through the apartment in his search for Akihito.

Asami searched each and every room, tearing them apart with the ferocity of a bear looking for her cub.

By the time he had reached the living room, the rest of the house looked as though it was hit with a tornado that destroyed everything in its path.

Asami was running towards the front door in a frenzy when it opened.

The relief that he felt when Akihito walked through the door was almost tangible.

Akihito’s face was turned down and he rummaging through grocery bags that hung off his arms, “Asami!” Akihito called out, “I couldn’t remember what you said you wanted to eat for tonight so I just got stuff to make…..”

Asami watched the surprise and confusion that took over Akihito’s face as soon as he saw the product of Asami’s panic.

“What the hell….” Akihito’s eyes trailed across the room and followed the mess that never seemed to end. “I wasn’t gone for more than half an hour...What happened?”

Asami could see his lover talking but nothing he said was registering in his head. All he wanted to do was hold Akihito in his arms and never let him go.

He began to walk toward Akihito, slowly, scared that if he made any sudden movements Akihito would disappear.

Asami didn’t stop until he had swept Akihito up in his arms. The feeling that took over his body when he finally had Akihito in his arms was indescribable. All he was sure of was that it felt like home.

Asami smashed his lips violently against Akihito’s.

Akihito’s muffled shout was swallowed by Asami as he tried to protest. Asami could feel it the moment Akihito relaxed into the kiss. His body pressed up against Asami’s and his hands were twisting into his shirt, trying to pull him even closer. The kiss soon turned softer, though it still retained its urgency.

Asami broke off the kiss when the need to breathe became too much and rested his forehead against Akihito’s.

“Hey…” Akihito’s breathless voice had taken on a softer tone, his worry almost visible. “What’s wrong?”

Asami buried his head in Akihito’s shoulder, “Nightmare. Just..just give me a moment.”

Akihito, now free of the groceries, let go of his shirt and slid them around to his back, hugging him tightly as he rubbed circles across Asami’s back.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“No.” Asami released Akihito and stood to his full height, “I’m fine now.”

Akihito pursed his lips at the obvious lie but let the subject matter drop. Leaning down he picked up the groceries.

Akihito made his way through the destroyed living room and into the kitchen.

“As I was saying before, I couldn’t remember what you said you wanted so I just bought stuff to make curry.” Akihito glanced at Asami, “Is that ok?”

Asami swallowed thickly, “Curry is fine.”

Asami watched as Akihito sent him concerned glances while putting away the food.

“Why don’t you go get dressed while I’m doing this. It has to be cold wearing just your bathrobe.”

Asami looked down. How long had he been wearing his bathrobe? He had been wearing a suit before...before that thing sent him back. Hadn’t he?

Maybe Asami was going crazy. Thinking back on what had happened, nothing seemed plausible or logical. Akihito was alive and well, standing in front of him and time travel was a thing of fiction.

He looked up when he realized Akihito had stopped stocking the food and was staring at him once again.

“I’m fine. I’ll just change later.”

Akihito seemed as though he was about to question him again when the front door burst open.

Asami felt panic and adrenaline pump through his body as he hopped over the counter and pulled Akihito down to the floor with him.

Asami was in the middle of eyeing a kitchen knife in lieu of his gun when he heard a voice call out.

“Asami-sama!”

Asami raised himself up onto his knees and peered over the counter and saw Kirishima and Suoh standing in the middle of his living room.

Grabbing Akihito’s hand he hauled them both to their feet and made his way towards them. It was obvious that Kirishima had been in a rush as he hair was not gelled back, his shirt was half-untucked and his glasses were sideways on his face. Suoh on the other hand was alert and looking more than a little confused at the situation he had found himself in.

“Ok! That’s it!” The three other occupants stared at Akihito in shock as his voice steadily rose. “What the fuck is going on here!?

“First I come home to find the house a disaster and you, Asami, a wreck! Then _he_ comes out of nowhere bursting our door open!” Akihito clenched his jaw as he stared at Asami, “Now, are you going to tell me what is going on or not?”

Asami lied, “It was just a false alarm. I forgot to tell Kirishima.”

If Kirishima was here then Akihito’s death had really happened, along with everything that had followed.

Akihito seemed to sense the lie but pursed his lips as he knew he would get no information out of any of them.

Akihito growled under his breath and stormed past them, “I’m going for a walk. I’ll be back soon.”

“Suoh. Follow him.”

Suoh was quick to follow the order, not once questioning the normality of it.

As soon as the door had shut behind him, Asami turned towards Kirishima, “You remember.”

Kirishima nodded, “I’ve already called Fie Long and he is on his way.”

Asami sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands.

“How are we going to catch this bastard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys soooo much for all the comments and support! I know that it's been a while but I just wanted to let you know that that is pretty normal for me. This story is NOT abandoned.


	4. !Not a Chapter!

Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this very long rewrite process. As of now the first three chapters have been rewritten and posted.

I know that I suck at updates and I am working on it! I already know how I want the plot to go so it's just a matter of actually writing the story.

Again, thank you for staying by my side. All of your comments and encouragements really helped me!

I promise that this story will be finished!

Until the next chapter!

<3

 

(P.S. I am kinda in need of a beta reader so if anyone could help or knows someone who can please feel free to reach out!)


End file.
